gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
GameFAQs Generations 90’s is one of the Generational social boards that was created in 2007, it is also the one with the most activity, followed by the 80s Board. It has a very long and very very controversial history, filled with much Internet drama. 2007 See Also: Gen 90s 90s Board Creation The creation of Gen 90s, around the middle of 2007. During this period, the other Generation Boards were created as well, including Gen 80s. Summer: Shortly After Creation Shortly after the board was formed, people began arriving in throngs. Some of the long-time users, or "vets" of the 90s Board came in around this time, although most of them came in during the Age of Regulars. Age of Regulars See Also: Golden Age This time was called this because most of the regulars of the 90s board came in during this time, such as AAF, Shado, TCA, Joe, TheFFVIguy, DSS, Nibbler, Tetra, CstevenJ, etc. Pre-War Rule Rule as in Reign. Anyway, this was during the time when Nibbler had won a popularity contest hosted by AAF. The host named Nibbler King of the board, upon popular opinion. However, people began to take his Kingship much too seriously. Tensions rose between users, governments began attempting to form, and soon, board war broke out. The 90s Nibblonian War A sort of Civil War 90s-I. Among the factions were the Board Communists, the Rebels, the Nibblonians, and those guys that stood there watching. Nibbler disappeared in sickness, and without Nibbler there to guide those who supported him, the war hit its worst stage. Some regulars took action, denouncing Nibbler's reign and agreeing to never have a king again (Joe was nearly elected President a year later, although he is currently the self appointed Overlord of Gen 90s). Nibbler returned, and, in anger of the events, left the board. Chaos See Also: Chaos The 90s board struggled to maintain itself and had many, many times tried to keep it going, and even bring Nibbler back, which failed. 2008 January: Calming Down See also: Silver Age The board started settling in a bit and stopped scaring people away. Thus, people such as Teh Murmur, Sweettart, and other relative newcomers came in and began posting. Most of them were begged not to leave due to the board still being relatively unstable, which also scared people away, ironically. February: Second Civil War AKA: The Murmur War. During this time, people were bugging Sweettart for some pictures, and Murmur, in his usual combative way, had been involved in several disputes, the result of which was a second "war". This time, most of the focus was on Teh_Murmur, although SMOOTHLINE, SweetTart, and possibly FFVIguy were also involved in parallel drama sessions. About here was where the steady decline of the board since the Pre-War Rule reached its climax, or, lowest, or whatever. An agreement was made between Murmur and the board, and the "war" ended. In other words, the board got used to Mumur and other users of his nature. March: Peace Broke Out The sudden peace after two wars was a bit weird, but the board stopped going downhill from about here. Murmur was still relatively disliked, and SMOOTHLINE began trolling, after which most of the users began Ignoring him to the point where he was virtually invisible. And a few new users, such as helen_a arrived. In any case, it was quite possibly the most boring time in the 90s Board History due to lack of anything really happening. Near the end, people ironically were calling for another war. Attempts at Activity The board began attempting to regain its former glory by doing exactly what caused its former glory to fall into a pit of spikes and die a horrible death before being eaten and raped by necrophiliac cannibals: War and random games, but they acted as a sort of life support system for Gen 90s. AAF ran another popularity contest making it "Annual." This second Popularity Contest was won by the current "Supreme Overlord" Joe. Somewhat Decent Summer The board had various games and topic remakes at this time. It was still relatively uninteresting, but it was for the most part better than months before. Nibbler had returned to make his public exit and killed his account. It is still debated whether he now uses an Alt and lurks other boards, or even if he is now on the 90s Board as a new Alt (Nibbler later claims this is not true). Tetra began the Survivor topic, and FFVIguy started posting random news stories, which wouldn't be much of a problem until later on in the board history. New Peak The 90s Generation Board reached its new peak marked with Tetra's Survivor Topic and other, more sophisticated game and discussion topics. This didn't last for very long because.... November Identity Crisis The 90s Board seemed to be having a bit of an Identity Crisis. First they thought they're another News Board, then they think they're PotD II. At the time, the 90s Board didn't even know what it was anymore, as it had questions about the Poll of the Day and posting random News stories nobody cared about. Also during this time, Tetra was revealed to be an alt of a user from Legends. The identity crisis began to fuel early pinings for the old days of the board, in which people would always have fun and interesting topics, with their leader Nibbler. Golden Age Nostalgia was at its early beginnings here, although its peak came at the end of the year. Early Timeline and Board History The Golden Age Nostalgia created much want for the old days. This created an interest in the history of the board, in wanting to preserve it and have something ready to explain to new users. It was during this period that TCA decided to write the first Timeline, which has since been lost due to his computer prolems. The second Timeline he wrote would eventually become the one currently being used. Rising Tension and The Lulz Campaign Star, who was a well known user at the time, frequently argued with Murmur and other members, challenging what became a slightly elitist system. Obviously, in a battle of elitists and reformers, there will never be a winner, and it was the same in this case. This eventually leads to the Exodus. This, as well as a sort of Lulz Campaign, mainly contrived of Topless Granny and Jerana, who became notorious to some regulars, like TCA, Star, and Joe. Plus, there were other trolls (or, some users perceived them as such) who had an increase in annoying activity, including Revenant Dusk, Slappysoup, and CMC. Their topics made up the majority of the board, and the tension gradually worsened. 2009 New Year's Exodus The rising tension eventually wore the board down enough to a point where key users began to leave on New Years Eve. Namely: Star, which also made TCA leave. This caused a major disturbance in the board, and final arguments were made. The board was lifeless due to this for a short time. It was a sort of mini depression for the board, literally jumping from four pages of topics to one within about a week. Not exactly the best way to start off 2009. New Gen 90s Full Article: New Gen 90s In an attempt to save the community, shortly after the New Year’s Exodus Joe created and Administrates and new forum made via proboards, dubbed New Gen 90s. The goal was to moderate the users with members of the community serving as moderators, so the hateful conditions that caused the Exodus aren't repeated again. Star and TCA appear again, as well as some of the other users who left. The board seemed to accomplish its goal, and the supposed trolls were kept in check. War Against New 90 After New Gen 90’s was launched, there were mixed opinions about it.. Some people liked it, some people hated it, and some people thought that only the arrogant elitists TCA, and Star among others were named here posted there a lot. And although some things were going well there, this also shrunk down the amount of people that were going on the normal Generation 90s board, causing the amount of topics to go from 4 pages to 1 page very quickly. One month after New Gen 90s was created, someone hacked into the board, and deleted all of the boards, which resulted in ecstatic joy from some, and anger from others. Topless Granny and Jerana then claimed that they were playing Counter Strike and they decided to buy some AWP’s and headshot the board. This enraged Joe, and they were blamed for deleting all of the boards, For a while it was unknown who hacked into New Gen 90’s, but now everyone knows it was AAF who had the Admin privileges to delete all of the boards. The board still exists, but activity has moved back to the normal board. A New Frontier? TCA and Star announced their permanent departure and were 'refugees' at the 80s board due to the recent attack on New Gen 90s. TCA gave control of the Timeline to Joe and AAF, believing he would no longer be needing it. Joe chose to stay and watch over New/Old Gen 90s in hopes of it returning to its "former glory", although he feels that the state of the entire Gen 90s community has significantly worsened. Whether or not the events preceding this were for better or worse is entirely up to who you ask. Anyone who sided with the Lulz Campaign would say this was for the better with those users gone. Joe, Administrator to a broken New 90s, disagreed... Strongly. New users begin to arrive once more. Rejuvenation of Gen 90s See also: Bronze Age Gen 90s is starting to recover from the previous events that nearly destroyed the community. TCA, Star, and even a few of the previous 90-ites who left like Tetra Mage returned, along with a few new 90-ites who have contributed to the community. There were some new games, and 90-ites are writing stories and making comics about the users of the board. Granny ended the previous trolling and has improved as a poster, although there were still some problems, a Troll named LOLZ_IM_COOL came to Gen 90s and annoyed everyone, but the 90-ites joined together and got rid of the troll. After the fighting, things were finally improving. The Rise of User X During the next annual popularity contest, Popularity Contest III (previously won by King Nibbler and Supreme Overlord Joe), a user named HellClouds said he came to the board from the future (2014 to be exact) and he claimed that User X would be the catalyst that would cause the destruction of Gen 90s and that everyone should not vote for him in the Popularity Contest, and hilarity ensued. Much like a child who was tempted to do something because their parents said not to, everyone flocked to the polls to vote for User X, where he defeated Joe, TCA, Murmur, and Salvador (although most of those wins were through a rush of Alt's voting for User X, and some very lucky coin toss wins for User X) to win the third annual Popularity Contest. The 90-ites praised their new leader, while some people (like Joe the corrupt Dictator of Gen 90s) claimed that he was nothing more than a repeat of the L-Block (a joke account that people only selected for the lulz) and some others did not like him because they thought L-Block was a stupid meme. Nevertheless, User X won, and Joe is prepared to fight to defend his corrupt dictatorship because he just enjoys power. The Reveal Shortly after User X “won” the Popularity Contest, AAF announced that he was User X because he was “tired of the game”, and around the same time shocke_3 asked Joe if the security logs in the Admin area of New Gen 90s (which Joe never checked) said who did it, and Joe found out that AAF also deleted New Gen 90s (which many other users already guessed, and were told by AAF shortly after the deletion). AAF confirmed it, and apologized to Joe (Joe accepted the apology) then announced that he was going to exile himself from the board for a while to focus on his real life. November-December 2009 Calm After the reveal, not much has happened. Gen 90s has slowed down, and some people had left as new people came in. 2010 The Flood: Newbies A swarm of new people have arrived at Generation 90s. One of them who was known as lizzyk96 played a prank on everyone after where she said she was leaving after one of the other 90-ites said she was annoying. People were mad after the act and some of them told her to leave, some of them didn't care and thought she should stay. Another event during this time is that one of the more notorious 90-ites Revenant Dusk started a topic about lent and he said he was going to give up masturbating, which he was unable to do and the ensuring arguments about him having "blue balls" resulted in Purgatory. Along with that Axzeux, another new user is apparently a troll from other boards argued with everyone with his relationship with Lizzy, who apparently was 13 and he was 21, resulting in everyone calling him a pedophile, and much to his own annoyance, everyone started calling him "sneezy". March-April 2010: Novigrad ''Full Article: Novigrad'' In an attempt to create another board similar to but different from New Gen 90s, TCA attempted to created another Exodus Board called Novigrad (New City in Russian). This attempt was hyped up, but in the end failed as the board remains deserted. Ocean's Takeover Attempt Blissful Ocean stirred up some controversy by saying he was the new leader. As you would imagine the Supreme Overlord Joe denied this and claimed that it was merely an attempt to get some attention and delusions of grandeur, Bliss was also compared to Starscream while Joe was Megatron. None of the act was taken very seriously, but then AAF decided to have a fourth popularity contest. But shortly after Ocean just said screw it and gave up on the attempt, and the Popularity Contest hasn't started yet. The 90-ites just moved on to arguing with Rev. Don't call me Sneezy!!!! Axzeux has become a very polarizing member of Gen 90s, from being born in the 80s, to his attraction to a 12 year old girl, and now his rage at anyone who dares to call him Sneezy. He maybe someone else got sick of posting about how he was twitching and how the rattlesnake was angered whenever he was called Sneezy, so he decided to start marking whoever called him Sneezy. The Mods went along with it, one of Renans accounts was suspended, and even a little mention of the name Sneezy could elicit having that post deleted. He claimed that calling him Sneezy is harassment, almost everyone else said that they enjoyed his reactions and they would stop it if Sneezy stopped showing such over the top anger at anyone who looks at him the wrong way. This did nothing but create animosity between him, and almost everyone else on the board. Luckily, one of the Mods said that any of his "Calling me Sneezy is like ..." posts could also be marked for trolling like he was doing with the people who called him sneezy. June-July 2010 Activity After a moderately long wait, the 4th Popularity Contest has begun, and Renan emerged as the victor.. And along with that certain fads have arrived, such as the Sneezy debacle, there was also an entire day dedicated to imitating Rev, and a couple of people have claimed that they are going to commit suicide. Shado managed to get pictures of Revs "girlfriend" off of her Facebook profile. A ton of new people also arrived and provided some activity to the board, although it is unknown how long they will stay at Gen 90s. More Conflict There were two big conflicts during this time. First, Rev was getting annoyed with some of the people on Gen 90s who saw pictures of his girlfriend and started calling her a horse. This became one of the favorite fads on the board along with the jokes about his obscenely large wang. After a while, the girl joined Game Faqs (because Rev told her about the site) and she saw some of what the 90-ites were saying about her, this made her mad enough to break up with Rev because of the people he was talking too. Rev then said he was leaving because the most important thing in his life was gone. He was gone for about a month, then he came back and said everything was fine with him and Nessa. Some of the 90-ites think he lied. And now, the big fight, Sneezy is back and marking posts with a vengance. The boards annoyance with him is at an all time high after his marking has resulted in the warning or suspension of; Joe (twice within a week), Renan, Shocke, Callin, and Conundrum. The only thing you need to do is make a post about him where you aren't verbally puckering up to kiss him on the ass, and he will hammer away on the "mark message" button. At this time, Sneezy could probably get cancer and nobody on the board would feel sorry for him. Shortly after Sneezy marked all of Joes posts, someone hacked his account and got him suspended (almost banned). Joe believed Sneezy did it, and later Sneezy came to New Gen 90s and admitted that he did it. The End of Sneezy's Reign of Terror Shortly after Sneezy admitted that he was the one who had Joe's account hacked, he left Gen 90s, and he hasn't been seen since. Without him around, things have slowed down. There are some occasional spats between the 90-ites, but nothing that is really notable has gone on. So, just like many other times in Gen 90s history, we are just waiting for the next fight to start, or the next good era to begin. Stagnation Since the departure of Sneezy and Rev, Gen 90s has pretty much become devoid of activity. The number of topics has gone down a lot, and going towards the end of 2010 it looks like the year will end on a low note for Gen 90s. At this point, the board it pretty much a ghost town. 2011 The Return of Rev 2011 got off to a slow start, but in February RevenantDusk returned to announce that Nessa broke up with him, and that he had a new crush. Later, he decided that he was still in love with Nessa, he also posted several topics about being unhappy and how he doesn't have any real friends. Some people tried to be nice, and others just made fun of him. Then in March, he started railing against the New World Order and Neo Cons along with calling President Obama a criminal. He also said that Nessa joined the New World Order, he also mentioned driving a stake through the heart of the NWO. Even though some people can't stand Rev, his return has at least added some more activity to Gen 90s. Other Events Not Listed These are events that happened on Gen 90s but were either not a huge board-changing event or have debatable time periods: User Relations and Tensions Misinterpretation of TCA and Star's friendship. Many people think that since TCA and Star are so close, they are actually some kind of couple, or at the very least that TCA is in love with her. Despite not being true, it's a popular opinion due to TCA being very defensive of her and generally being very kind to her. Kaiyura (Erick) cybering with StarWolf. Kaiyura thought Star Wolf was a girl, and Star Wolf got bored one day and went on AIM with Kaiyura. Being bored, Star Wolf cybered with Kaiyura, and Kaiyura began bragging about it only to be teased by the entire board for the fact that he cybered with a man. This continues, although less often, to this day. Star was a very loved and very hated user on Gen 90s, depending on who you asked, and was an indirect cause of the Exodus and the New Board. What made her case different then with other users was likely the fact that she was, and most likely currently still is, a girl, which don't exist on the Internet. Nibbler's return in New Gen 90s. He came back and was welcomed by most. Regulars were pleased to see him again, some considered him to be vastly overrated. He was promoted to Junior Administrator shortly after appearing. A user named Kim who came by for a short time, but left after one of the 90-ites found pictures of them and posted them which resulted in people making fun of her appearance. When Star "left" Gen 90s she went to the 80s board, some 90-ites found out and followed her. The 80s board was annoyed. Trolling An ongoing invasion from X-Japan known as GreenTreeHotBox and Y2JosHBK386 known as HANNAH___MONTANA, MILEY___CYRUS, MILEY___STEWART, along with many other names after being informed of the board by Revenant Dusk. They are frequent trolls on the Politics board, along with the claimed social board Chicago Syndicate. They pose as "Axiomatic Traditionalists" which basically means they are hardcore Conservatives, obsessed with Japanese music and Asian women, and they constantly go into bizarre homo-erotic conversations with each other. Good trolling, but it gets disturbing after a while. Cloud's account suicide. Cloud one day went a bit crazy and suicided his account by posting porn and other offensive material. It was considered a massively epic failure. The MANY topics created by Revenant Dusk to discuss, Asian Food, the woman he is attracted too this week, blue balls, wet dreams, the Asian Market, random trolling topics, Axiomatic Traditionalism, and every little problem in his life. Gen 90s has become his Twitter account since he joined. Boxxy. Threads filled with nothing but Boxxy... Along with the other annoying memes from /b/ that found their way to Gen 90s. The fad that was created when Revenant Dusk admitted he had a "part" big enough that always came out of his shorts during a topic about having wet dreams. Joe started to antagonize Rev by constantly mentioning it, such as asking Rev to whip it out for the girl he liked, asking if he was afraid that it would harm her if it was used on her intimately, asking if Rev wanted to be "microscopic" after he said that he didn't like it, and that he should not have mentioned the "Anaconda you stuffed down your pants". After that, everyone got in on the joke and started making fun of Rev after his admission, most notably Renan, wiifan777, theFFVIguy, and Marie. Following this, there has been a ton of innuendo filled posts all over the boards, mainly at Sneezy. See Also *TheCorruptAngel *TheRedneck14 *Americanimafan *Nibbler *Golden Age *Exodus Boards *Gen 90s fiction External Links #Timeline at WikiFAQs Category:Events